In, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,141 and 5,126,917, high voltage receiving and transforming apparatus are proposed, with such apparatus being utilized for an electric power company which does not need not to measure the supplied power.
On the other hand, consumer demands require high voltage receiving and transforming apparatus which are generally provided with a two line receiving portion, an instrument potential and current transformer (MOF) for measuring supply power, and two power transformers for receiving the measured supplied power, and a so-called two line receiving 1 MOF 2 bank type receiving and transforming systems are generally employed.
In, for example, JP-A-1-303002, a consumer demand receiving and transforming apparatus is proposed aimed at reducing the installation site or area.
A disadvantage of the last proposed receiving and transforming apparatus resides in the fact that circuit breakers at the power transformer site are utilized and, consequently, the apparatus must stop or interrupt the supplying of power by opening the circuit breakers at the receiving side in response to a receipt of a fault signal. Thus, all consumers of a public utility or electric power company experience a power failure thereby adversely affecting the reliability of the power supply.
In an attempt to resolve the above-described problem, it has been proposed to provide a receiving and transforming system wherein circuit breakers are installed at a primary side of each power transformer; however, a disadvantage of this proposal resides in the fact that, by virtue of the proposed receiving and transforming system, with the circuit breakers being installed at the primary side of the power transformers, the overall installation site is increased, and it is necessary to disassemble the system to the various components thereof in order to enable a transportation to the installation site.